A Revelation
by River's Dream
Summary: Reader requested prequel to the story "Just the way you are" Something's on Jayne's mind, will River reveal what he doesn't want to face?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer – I own nothing. Should belong to Joss but I am pretty sure Fox owns the rights.

A.N. This story is a prequel to my other fic "Just the Way you Are" which means it is a Jayne/River story. Sorry, to those who don't like. I have an idea for another story in my series that focuses on River I just need the motivation to start another multi-chapter story as I am a bit burnt from my Stargate one.

Now, on to the story.

"Gorram it!" Jayne muttered viciously, pacing back and forth across the cargo bay.

They were docked on a core planet.

As in, a planet the Alliance ran.

As in, the Alliance that had sent an operative after them not six months earlier.

Not like their luck had been any better before that as far as the core went, but still. . .

Last time they'd been on a core planet the plan done gone run south . . . as usual, resultin' in a lot o' loss without enough gain, in Jayne's opinion. Never mind the fact that he was the sole reason the plan had gone south. If it hadn't been him, something would have gone wrong, just the way it seemed to be for the crew of Serenity.

Weren't nothin' in the verse that would be makin' him feel better until they'd hauled themselves off this piece of rock and were headin' back out towards the black.

Worst part about the whole gorram trip was that, for safety reasons, the Cap'n had "requested" the crew stay aboard, barrin some thrillin' heroics case the mission went afoul, again.

Even more creepifyin' than being docked in the core was the fact that, by some miracle, everything was going according to plan. Leaving Jayne Cobb lots of spare time to reflect.

Jayne hated reflecting.

Reflectin' made his head hurt.

Reflectin' meant think bout Miranda. Thinkin' on the day when they found Haven . . . dead. Sheppard may have been a preacher but, in the end, Jayne had found a strange camaraderie with the mysterious man.

Reflectin' meant rememberin' the battle where the crew had almost died. The day they almost lost Wash. Now, Jayne would be the first to confess not having any particular fondness for the little man but even he had to admit a strange feeling inside when he considered the luckishness which followed the odd pilot.

Serenity had been on final approach towards Mr. Universe's compound, and by default, his computers when it had happened. As Wash had been preparing for landing, a Reaver harpoon had launched through the cockpit, hitting Wash in the right leg, severing the limb. Only quick action from Mal along with some battlefield care from Simon had saved the man's life.

Building on the assistance the operative had given following Mal's thorough defeat; Inara had gone and pulled strings enabling the pilot to receive a week of specialized rehabilitation to get used to a new leg. Hence, sittin' on a core planet, twiddlin' their thumbs, waitin' for the whole thing to go south accorin to plan.

If some gorram reaver had tore off his leg, he wasn't sure what he would have done. At least after he'd killed the thing.

Jayne stopped his pacing suddenly as a new thought entered his head.

What kind verse was he in that had Jayne Cobb pacing back and forth like some sorta woman?

"A verse that has men who think. It's actually quite appealing you know but I understand how it would be a confusing experience for you." A small voice echoes throughout the cargo bay as a young woman's head slowly peered out from the catwalks, a smirk gracing her features.

"Gorramit girl!" Jayne exclaimed vehemently, flustered that the telepath had picked up his stray thoughts. "How many times I done told you? Stay outta my head!"

Rising from her perch in the catwalks with a single, fluid motion, the young woman began making her way down the stairs, her smirk firmly fixed upon her features. "It's not like a try to read your thoughts." She began with a quick grimace, her head quirking to one side as she sized up the man, now a mere ten feet before her. "You have a distracting habit of being loud. I'd far rather live in my own head but that is surprisingly difficult when everyone else keeps inviting themselves in and making themselves at home."

"What you goin' on about? You're crazy girl." Jayne said, as River continued to invade his personal space.

Taking no notice of his discomfort, River continued her invasion. "Do you realize that you increasingly use that as a term of endearment?" River queried, fascinated at the concept.

"A whatment?" Jayne blustered.

"An endearment. A sweet nothing? A label denoting affection?" River paused, momentarily, as Jayne tripped over the weight bench behind him before continuing with a slightly teasing tone. "I was surprised when I realized it too. It was unexpected on all levels, which is a pleasant feeling when you are a telepath. However, after much consideration I have decided to adjust to your feelings, at least when you're civil enough to keep them in your own head."

"I have what!?" Jayne exclaimed, desperately trying to keep pace with the young slip of a thing before him who was effortlessly running circles around him without moving an inch.

"I miss Sheppard too you know." River added bluntly, managing to throw the mercenary even farther into confusion. "I've always been capable of relationships, of feelings. Just with different expressions, they had to reflect the chaos within. Still cared though. Capable of relationships now too. Different types, even. Not as confused or chaotic. If someone was brave enough to chance." River continued, running her hands lightly over the weight set, which Jayne was now straddling.

"Relationships?" Jayne replied, long ago having given up any chance of gaining control of the conversation.

"I'm sorry," River said, stopping and taking in Jayne's state. "I should have gone slower. I assumed since you were thinking about it, that things would be easier if I brought it up. That way you wouldn't have to shout in my head so much."

"Speak about what?" Jayne asked warily.

"That you like me you boob," River supplied with a grin.

"I what! There ain't no gorram way in this or any other verse like you, you . . . you . . . crazy woman!"

River smiled serenely at Jayne's outburst. "Your words and your thoughts are out of balance. You should look into that. Kaylee and Simon are good at fixing things, but they're busy at the moment. Maybe you should talk to Inara instead."

River turned merrily and began skipping away, not bothering to pause as she called over her shoulder. "I'll be back in an hour to spar with you again. I quite enjoy our battles."

Jayne watched, transfixed, as the young woman danced out of sight.

Feelings?

It weren't possible. He didn't have feelings. He paid for feelings and relationships. So, why were the young woman's words echoing hauntingly in his head? How in the verse could a telepath know his innards better than him?

Okay, even he knew that was a stupid question.

Jayne's eyes widened as the reality of the girl's words hit home.

He had honest, true feeling for a woman and not just any woman. He had feelings for River Tam.

"Ai ya," Jayne muttered to himself, weakly slumping into the weight bench for support. "I'm humped."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer – I own nothing . . . still. I doubt this shall ever change.

Jayne carefully surveyed the cargo bay, frustrated at the current lack of success in locating his target.

_Where in the verse could that girl be hidin' at now? _Jayne thought to himself. In his entire lifetime, he'd never met anyone as skilled at givin' him the slip as that woman. Suddenly Jayne's eyes lit up with a new thought.

It couldn't be.

She wouldn't . . .

Would she?

With a wide grin splitting his face, Jayne purposefully began heading off towards his bunk. Easily kicking his door open, Jayne didn't bother with something as tedious as stairs preferring to jump the few feet down to his room where he called out "River? I'm here BaoBei."

"Well, I certainly haven't been called that in awhile," a familiar and distinctively male voice responded in an even tone.

Jayne whirled around at the voice. "Um preacher? Not to offend a man of the cloth and all, but, ain't you supposed to be dead and all?"

"Oh, don't worry about me." Sheppard Book responded politely, settling himself comfortably on Jayne's bunk. "I'm still quite dead. Nothing's changed in that regard."

"then mind tellin' me why I've got a dead preacher talkin' to me while he's makin his onself comfortable in my bunk." Jayne ground out through clenched teeth. This was not the surprise he has been hoping for.

Sheppard smiled mysteriously as he laid back and stretched out farther on Jayne's bunk. "Now, that is a conundrum, isn't it. It's actually quite funny you know. While I was waiting for you, I began thinking about how I would begin our little chat but got caught up in inconsequential details instead."

"Inconstawhatits?" Jayne asked, now thoroughly confused.

"Details that don't matter," Sheppard explained patiently. "Things, such as, should I still be referred to as Sheppard? I mean, I'm not exactly caring for a flock anymore, nor am preaching, there isn't much call for such skills when one is dead."

"Oh," Jayne replied dumbly. "In that case, how are we supposed to be talking?"

Book waved his hands non-concernedly. "As far as I can tell, Sheppard is as close to a name as I've ever honestly has and by far the one with the most pleasant association. I think, in this instance at least, I've earned the ability to use my favourite alias."

Jayne scrunched his face in thought. "Was you ever goin' to tell us your real name?"

"No."

"Didn't think so" Jayne affirmed. "Now, getting back to you being dead and in my bunk. Why ain't I more confused about these creepifying facts?"

"Well, there really is no reason to be concerned. After all, you are asleep and this is a dream." Book finished with a smile.

"If this is a dream, why ain't my girlfriend sittin' on my bed instead of the ship's dead preacher. No offense."

"None taken," Book reassured. "Probably because I've taken the personified role of your conscious in regards to that particular aspect of your life."

"That don't sound like anything that would come outta my head," Jayne commented reflectively.

"How about this then? You have the capability of hurting that woman as severely as the Alliance did. If you so, you shall go to the special hell." Book growled menacingly, rising from the bed and shaking his finger at the bewildered mercenary.

"The what?" Jayne asked taken aback. Why couldn't he find his way back to a nice normal dream?

"Ask the Captain about it sometime." Book shrugged before snapping his fingers, causing Jayne to wake in his empty bunk with a groan, a cold layer of sweat covering his body.

"Ask the Cap'n? I gotta stop eatin' Wash's late night snack." Jayne shook his head.

Wearily, the large man began to rise from his bunk grabbing a pair of pants off the floor and, after sniffing a shirt lying by his bed to determine its usefulness, threw it over his head as well. Quickly splashing water on his face, the man easily rose up the later and headed off to the weight bench in an attempt to clear his head.

A.N. due to the length of time since my last update (writer's block is terrible) I've decided to break up the last chapter into 2/3 smaller ones in the hopes of increasing my motivation. Stay tuned for the rest of the crew's reaction. Updates always welcome.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer – See chapter one.

"Jayne," a determined voice floated down the hallway as the man in question resisted the urge to growl back in return. "You are just the man I was looking for. Don't you look . . . well today." Inara stated in amazement at the man's disheveled appearance. Internally, Jayne did groan at whatever he has done to draw the Companion's attention so soon after waking.

"Mornin' Nara," Jayne muttered half-heartedly. "What'cha wantin' to see me about?"

Deftly, Inara circled around the man, easily blocking his path to the cargo bay as though instinctively knowing where the man was headed, much to his continuing frustration. "It has recently come to my attention that certain changes have been occurring onboard the ship."

Jayne looked down confusedly at the woman before him. "Changes?"

Far as he knew, nothing had changed. They did a job, got out with their necks mostly in tact when things inevitably fell to pieces, and made enough to keep eatin', flyin', and havin' some fun.

Inara smiled graciously, "Yes, changes. Now, there is no need for you to worry at the moment. As of last night both Simon and Mal were completely clueless." Inara was suddenly cut off as Zoe and Wash walked past the other end of the hallway. The couple looked pointedly at the interrupted conversation before sharing a significant glance and walking off, giggling under their breath.

"Where was I?" Inara mused following the pair's departure. "Oh yes, as I was saying, I'm sure the men have yet to notice but that does place you in a rather delicate situation doesn't it? After all, you haven't been in a long-term romantic relationship since before you joined Serenity's crew and with the object of your affection being the Doctor's sister, your venues for assistance when it comes to matters of sexual health are rather limited aren't they?"

Jayne's eyes nearly popped out of his head. "Sexual what? Romantic who?"

Against all possibilities, Inara's smile grew even larger. "Now, I am available should you have any question and I've already given some information to River this morning over tea. She theorized you might not be able to say much during our conversation. I'm sure she'll be pleased to know she was correct. Anyway, River and I will be looking into options for her on our next stop planet side, however; in the meantime, I will give these to you."

Dumbly, Jayne looked at his hands where Inara had placed a small and discreet box. Turning it over to uncover the label one word jumped out at him – condoms. "Now look here 'Nara. I don't know what you're thinking."

"I'm thinking that River is an impressionable young woman in her first real relationship and that you, believe it or not, are also in your first adult relationship. Despite your different backgrounds, you are emotionally similar when it comes to how easily this could injure you both. As your friend, yes, I said friend. "Inara glared up at the man, silencing the impending protest. "I would like to do what I can to help you avoid getting unnecessarily hurt. No one, Jayne Cobb is immune to the effects of a wounded heart." She trailed off, lost in her own thoughts momentarily before continuing. "That said, if you intentionally hurt that young woman, my training at house Madrassa insured that I know multiple ways that would guarantee your suitable regret."

""Nara" Jayne barked hoarsely, finally grasping what the woman before him was doing. "I may not know lots when it comes to lovin' and relationships but I care for the girl. Don't know how it happened, surely don't know why. I'm doin' all I can though, to make her as happy as she makes me." He finished eyes locked to the floor as he attempted not to fidget under the Companion's level gaze.

"That's all I ask Jayne and if you ever need advice, you know where my shuttle is." The woman finished as she gracefully swept away.

Jayne watched all her retreating back, desperately trying to figure out how his morning has gotten so flipped around as the Washburn's once again walked past the end of the hallway snickering significantly to themselves. None of it made any sense. Zoe and Wash acting like fool school children, ghost preachers in his dreams, and Nara trying to be all helpful and motherly. Ai ya! What he needed was 30 minutes of sheer physical activity to soothe his aching skull. Making his way determinedly towards the weight bench Jayne couldn't stop the groan this time as a bubbly voice chirped "Jayne!" and echoed through the large room.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer – See chapter 1

Kaylee eagerly bounded down the cargo bay stairs towards Jayne, who was beginning to wonder if today marked the day where he began paying for all the wrongs he'd ever committed. He paled slightly at the thought of how long that vengeance could take. Oblivious to the mercenary's discomfort, the engineer happily bounced up beside him, grinning ear-to-ear.

"Why didn't you bother to tell me?" Kaylee asked, a reproachful tone colouring her otherwise giddy countenance.

"Tell you what?" Jayne asked, a knot forming in the pit of his stomach.

"You know," she said emphatically, her grin growing even wider than before. What was it with smiling, giddy women today?

Jayne's knot continued to grow. Did the whole gorram ship know about him and River? Dead Sheppards don't count none and, to be honest, neither did 'Nara. After all, Companions were trained in such things, weren't they?

Naw, it was all a coincidence. Had to be cause he was still breathin'. If the Doc or the Cap'n had found out about him and the girl, he knew there was no way he'd still be out and mobile.

Meanwhie, Kaylee had been rambling on. "I know it will be awhile and all but we may not even get to a planet where we could for a good long time anyhow. What do you think Jayne?"

Jayne shook himself from his thoughts to answer "bout what?"

Kaylee patted him on the shoulder, "Double datin', I mean once Simon's shiny with River datin' you and all. Will you at least think about it?

Jayne, for the third in as many conversations (if you counted Book) found himself stunned speechless. Kaylee, noticing her cue, grabbed it. "Well, I'll let you think on it a spell and I'll talk to River about it on our next girl's night. We'll talk the four of us when we has a planet side visit coming up," and with that the young woman skipped away.

"Girl's night?" Jayne mumbled. No wonder all the feminine types had it figured out, gorram it! They congregated themselves all together and probably talked and stuff, Jayne thought fiercely as a chill went down his spine.

Setting himself heavily on the weight bench, Jayne, now thoroughly paranoid, just about dropped his long awaited weights on the first rep when he heard the clash of something hitting the metal of the catwalks above. Whipping his head around so quickly he felt his neck twinge, Jayne was more than annoyed to see Wash standing there sheepishly. Apparently the little man had been heading to the bridge when he tripped over a doorway. _Whole gorram ship's goin' crazy_, Jayne thought darkly.

For the next twenty minutes, Jayne found himself in a blissful rhythm of lifting weight and feeling the stress of his odd morning slipping away, when a stray thought crossed his mind. He still hadn't seen River that day, an oddity as the girl had proven particularly able when it came to tellin' when he was up and about. Contemplating his options, Jayne decided to do one more set of reps and then go off to find her. Unfortunately, this meant he did not see the approaching figure until their shadow crossed his body and their fist connected with his cheek.

"What the hell do ya think you're doing?" Simon bellowed as Jayne looked up into the irate face of Dr. Tam looming over him.

"What you talkin' bout doc?" Jayne responded cautiously, attempting to calm the doctor down as the pit began reforming in his stomach. It's official, he was humped.

"I, for you would like to know that for my own self as the good doctor here isn't especially known for communicating his own thoughts through his fists like certain other members of this here crew." Malcolm Reynolds voiced echoed out as he joined the scene, Zoe on his tail, having alerted him to possible trouble down below.

"This _buhn dahn_ has been sneaking around, taking advantage of my mei mei!" Simon growled.

"He what!" Mal roared, quickly crossing the distance between himself and the two men, furthering boxing Jayne into the trap his weight bench had become.

"Now wait just a ruttin' minute," Jayne exclaimed hands upward in a gesture he remembered some of the others using in the past to try and quiet an emotional crowd. "Me and River is both adults and what we do . . ."

"She is an emotionally traumatized young woman, not to mention my mei mei. You have no right," Simon began as Mal, equally forceful, added."Ain't no one on my ship goin' to be datin'. It leads to a world of hurt and by some unfunny twist of events, it usually ends in me bein' shot."

The three men stared at each other in a silent battle of wills when a final, melodic voice joined the scene. Giggling merrily, a female voice commented "and all of you are boobs."

"Huh" Simon questioned, his head whipping to where his sister had entered the picture.

"Gwah?" echoed Mal.

"Now, Bao Bei what'cha mean by that?" Jayne finished.

River glanced at the men before her, rolling her eyes and sighing dramatically, breaking character only once to wink at Wash who was standing with the rest of the crew on the catwalks and biting his lip once again.

"Captain" River began pointedly. "Just because you have been unable to comprehend what exists between yourself and Inara doesn't mean that relationships are always problematic. Wash and Zoe have made this family stronger through their bond and the lessons of their love."

"And you," River stuck her finger in Simon's face. "I am your mei mei. That will never change you boob. You were the one to rescue me. You have always been the one to rescue me. You were the first to help me heal."Simon smiled self-assuredly at his sister's words. "I am getting better but I am also growing up. I am a woman now, even though you do not see it and I am capable of making my own decisions. If you don't approve of Jayne and me, tell me. That way I can kick your butt and you don't have to make Jayne forget about our poetry reading and sparring date."

At those words Jayne hit his forehead. "Knew I was forgettin' somethin' important this afternoon."

"Now, as for you," River continued, turning around to face Jayne.

"Now BaoBei, this weren't really my fault you know," Jayne eased, hoping to deflect his girlfriend's potential verbal blow.

"I know," River replied calmly.

Jayne met her gaze warily. "You know? Then can you explain why I'm a boob too?"

"Because, I told you when you first agreed that I was correct and we began to explore the nature of our relationship that the crew would find out sooner than you anticipated or were comfortable with. I mean, when you factor in the crew's dominating personality traits, the limited living area which we occupy, and the close nature of our daily interaction and motivators, it was only natural that they would discover the shifted nature of our pairing." River replied.

"And that means?" Jayne asked.

"She called it," Zoe helpfully supplied from her spot beside Wash in the catwalks.

River beamed as she nodded in agreement with Zoe's explanation. "Zoe is correct."

Jayne looked from River to Zoe to River again. "Consider that I forgot our date, got in trouble with your brother and our Cap'n, and was just told that my girlfriend was right again," a comment Jayne softened with a smile. "I still can't figure why you is so happy girl."

"Well, according to the terms of our discussion regarding the crew's eventual awareness of our relational status and the relative time of the planetary celestial bodies . . . You owe me a new dress" she finished with a flounce, turning around and skipping off towards the catwalk. "I know I'll love whatever we pick on our next shore leave and, if we're lucky, I can even find something to match your hat."

Jayne stared at the young woman dancing off before him. "Gorram woman never gives me a moments rest." Jayne muttered under his breath. "And I love her all the more for it."

" See you all at supper" Wash offered helpfully as he turned to go back to work.

The three men below looked at each other nervously. Dinner promised to be very interesting indeed.


End file.
